


Time of Love: Part 2

by ChloeWayhaught87



Series: (G!P Kara/Diana) SuperWonder's eternal love [11]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Established Kara Danvers/Diana Prince, F/F, Girl Penis Kara Danvers, Smut, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:52:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17296364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChloeWayhaught87/pseuds/ChloeWayhaught87
Summary: Its Maggie's turn with Kara.





	Time of Love: Part 2

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there everyone, here is the latest part of the series.
> 
> I hope you enjoy,

Kara was sitting on her couch that day, she was excited and yet nervous at the same time, the door opened and Maggie stepped into the apartment though very early, though Kara was expecting Maggie to come later that evening like Alex had done “Hey Maggie… what’s up?” Kara asked as she looked to her watch “You’re early, I was expecting you later tonight” she said curiously.

“I just wanted to make sure you are ok with tonight, Alex told me you were concerned yesterday and I wanted to give you this one last chance to back out if your feeling uncomfortable” Maggie replied.

Kara smiled in appreciation at Maggie’s caring about her feelings “I’m fine Maggie, I agreed to this and I meant it… I want to give you both a family” she said.

Maggie pulled Kara into a tight hug “Thank you so much Kara” she said.

Kara sank into the hug and they remained that way until they pulled apart and Maggie planted a kiss on Kara’s cheek “Ok, I’ll see you tonight” she said before getting up from the couch and she walked to the door and Kara watched her but fell confused when Maggie stopped and looked at her “What… don’t I get a kiss?!” Maggie asked in mock outrage.

Kara laughed as she jumped to her feet “You almost made it to 5 seconds” she teased revealing she had been mentally counting the seconds until Maggie complained about not having a kiss like what Alex yesterday.

Walking over to Maggie slowly Kara lunged at her, her lips aggressively on Maggie’s who moaned as she wrapped her arms around Kara’s body tight and pulled her against her tight, Kara though was surprised by the strength Maggie displayed as she spun them around and she slammed Kara’s back against the wall.

Of course then Kara remembered that she still had the Kryptonian red sun lamps on, their breathing grew heavier as their lips hungrily devoured one another, Maggie moved her lips to Kara’s neck and she began sucking causing Kara’s breathing to become heavier, her back firmly pressed to the wall.

Maggie’s hands moved down Kara’s body and she stroked and squeezed the bulge in Kara’s jeans causing a gasp to escape Kara’s lips, Kara’s hands were in Maggie’s hair and as her hips moved with Maggie’s hands.

Soon Maggie pulled away and she beamed the brightest smile “See you tonight” she winked, she walked out.

Kara was left a panting mess and she turned the red sun lamps off allowing her to regain her strength and energy.

Maggie returned later that night, Alex went to the DEO to fill out some paperwork.

Tonight it was Maggie’s turn for the fun.

The red sun lamps were on when Maggie returned, looking around at the apartment Maggie smiled “Kara” she called out softly.

“In the bedroom” Kara called back.

“Eager huh?” Maggie teased with a smirk before sniffing “Oh… what’s that smell?” she asked, the smell made her mouth water.

“I got a pizza” Kara answered from behind the closed bedroom door “Just finishing up getting dressed”

“No need, I’ll be tearing those clothes off with my teeth in a few seconds” Maggie replied lustfully.

Kara laughed as she opened the door slightly and poked her head out “Now behave or you won’t be having any pizza” Kara threatened.

“You’re mean” Maggie mumbled though unable to keep the smirk off her face.

Soon Kara stepped out and she joined Maggie on the couch, grabbing their slices of pizza Maggie and Kara sat on the couch and they talked for a while, Maggie was teasing Kara about the arrangement and referring to Kara as ‘baby daddy’

Kara pouted “I feel like a damn horse being put out to stud” she commented causing Maggie to laugh.

“Well your certainly hung like one” Maggie commented causing Kara to blush, Maggie grinned as she laughed.

Once their pizza was finished Maggie and Kara sat on the couch and Maggie looked at the sun lamps “What exactly are they, Alex never told me” Maggie said looking curious.

“Their Kryptonian red sun lamps that Alex made for me, strips me of my powers leaving me powerless” Kara replied.

Maggie grinned as she put her beer down “So… you ready?” she asked.

Kara nodded her head “I’m ready” she replied.

Maggie pulled her phone out and beamed “I think Alex deserves the same late Christmas present huh?” she asked as she activated her camera and propped it up on the table.

Kara nodded her head and she gently placed her hands on Maggie’s neck and pulled her in, her lips instantly were on Maggie’s who eagerly returned the kiss, the camera on the phone videoing the whole make out which started off as gentle but it soon turned into a passionate, heated and aggressive make out session.

Both grunting and moaning as their lips devoured one another hungrily like their kiss head earlier except Maggie was pushed onto her back and she laid on the couch with Kara on top of her, their kiss now frenzied and heated like a raging fire, their tongue battling aggressively and invading each other’s mouths causing the other to moan.

Soon Kara broke the kiss when the need for air became too much for them both and Maggie grinned “Lets turn off the camera off and send Alex the video” she whispered.

Kara grinned and nodded her head, pulling back she tidied up her hair that was now messy from Maggie’s hands that gripped her hair tight during the very heated make out session on the couch, Maggie grabbed her phone and she stopped the recording and sent the video to Alex.

To say Alex enjoyed the video was an understatement, she went home early and she watched the video repeatedly.

Maggie and Kara fell on the bed naked after they finally tore each other’s clothes off one another, Maggie showed Kara her skills with her mouth and to say Kara was thankful for the red sun lamps because she was sure her heat vision would have blasted a hole through the walls.

Maggie was wearing a smug grin after Kara’s orgasmic scream as she came and seeing Maggie swallow her hot seed was enough to break Kara’s control, rolling them both over Kara got into position on top of Maggie and pressed the tip of her cock against Maggie’s pussy.

“Fuck me!” Maggie demanded, a growl escaping her lips as she demanded for Kara to take her, gripping Kara’s hair and pulling it, Kara’s smirked and she thrusted her hips and drove her Kryptonian cock inside Maggie hard causing Maggie to moan out loud and she arched her back.

Of course Kara was only just beginning, the bed rocked and the headboard violently slammed against the wall as Kara’s thrusted her length inside all the way until she was buried deep inside Maggie, pistoning her hips Kara kept fucking Maggie hard and fast as Maggie played with Kara’s bouncing breasts, leaning up she began to suck on the Kryptonian’s nipples.

Moaning in response to Maggie’s mouth attacking her nipples Kara kept going, grunting as she thrusted her hips hard and drive her cock deep inside Maggie who took the whole length.

“FUUUCCKKK!!!” Maggie screamed as she got closer to orgasming around Kara’s cock, her insides clenching and tightening around Kara, their bodies coated in sweat and sex as Kara continued to piston her hips.

The night was filled with the constant moans and cries, lewd names being thrown back and forth between Kara and Maggie as they fucked each other, the bed soaked in their sweat and sex as the red sun lamps remained on all through the night as Maggie now rode Kara until they orgasmed together one last time.

Maggie collapsed onto Kara once they were spend and Maggie rolled onto her back, both her and Kara were panting messes and were matching grins on their faces.

Maggie held her hand up “Ok… I know it’s a bad idea… to bring up your ex… but I need to say this” Maggie said as she panted “How could Lena cheat on a freaking sex goddess… you thoroughly fucked my brains out and I can barely move”

Kara giggled and blushed as she snuggled into Maggie’s side who held her close, Maggie smirked “No wonder Alex was grinning like an idiot when she got home this morning” she said.

“You were utterly amazing Maggie” Kara whispered as she planted a kiss to Maggie’s lips.

Soon both Kara fell to sleep and once Maggie was able to move, she returned home to Alex but left a note for Kara on her bedside for when she woke up.

Alex was waiting up for her when she got home, Alex smirked “So… how was it?” she asked.

“Sex with you… amazing” Maggie started off “Sex with Kara… amazing” she continued with a smirk “Sex with both of you at once… that’s going to kill me” she finished.

Alex laughed “I know, I really want to rub this in Lena’s face” Alex said with an evil smirk.

Maggie grinned evilly “Then lets do it… show her what she missed out on” she said.

They called Lena up later that night and to say Lena was upset was an understatement.

The following morning:

Kara woke up to find the note Maggie left, grabbing the nose Kara opening it up and read it;

_Dear Baby Daddy Kara ;)_

_Last night was amazing, you were amazing… See you tomorrow with Alex._

_Maggie_

_XXX_

Kara smiled and she texted Diana.

_Kara (10:30am): Job done, now must wait and see if it took xx_

_Diana (10:32am): That’s good, how was it ? ;) xx_

_Kara (10:35am): Amazing but nowhere near as amazing as being with you… I don’t have to hold back xx_

_Diana (10:40am): Do not worry, once the team and I are finished, I will return to you xx_

_Kara (10:42am): Counting the days, love you xxx <3 _

_Diana (10:43am): Love you too Kara xxx <3_

Kara put the phone down and laid down again on the bed, she turned to sun lamps off and allowed her strength to return.

She was glad of these lamps though when Diana came home… there would be no need of them.

Now she had to wait and see if it took the first time with Alex.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :)
> 
> Part 3: Kara, Alex and Maggie have a passionate night together when the first time doesn't take.


End file.
